Known portable steam ironing presses, as disclosed for example in U.S. Pat. No. 4,955,152, employ a fixed lower member and an upper member manually movable upward to a position spaced above the lower member and downward into engagement with the lower member. An article to be pressed is disposed between the members when separated and is squeezed therebetween when the members engage. The article is pressed using heat and steam supplied with appropriate timing via the upper member.
Such known presses use pumps to inject water under pressure into electrically heated regions wherein the water is converted into steam. The pump is mechanically actuated.
The present invention is directed toward a new type of steam ironing press wherein the pump is actuated by a direct current motor, and all functions other than the movement of the upper and lower members and seeing of manually adjustable controls are programmed and controlled electronically.